Fascination
by Fascination7
Summary: Relena hates her job. She does the only thing she can do other than suicide. Nerida Jackson is known as pilot 07 of Fascination but is she reallu who she seems?
1. Prologue

~*~Prologue~*~

She gently slid out of the window, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder securely. Her honey-blonde hair was fastened into a tight bun at the back of her head while the rest of her body was clothed in nothing but black. Holding her breathe and shutting her eyes she jumped from the two-story high window. She landed with a thud and a murmured curse. Running as quickly as she could she jumped into the black Mercedes ml320 (a/n: hehe sorry but I luv that car!). "It's not too late to turn back now you know?" the girl beside her said gently. Shaking her head the runaway already knew that her comrade was already well aware of her answer.

"Good-bye forever, Relena Peacecraft Dorlain. Never shall we cross paths again." she whispered to herself as she drifted off into an inevitable slumber.


	2. Chapter-1 emotion explosion

~*~Chapter one- Emotion Explosion~*~

Pegan, faithful as ever, walked into Relena's room carrying a tray of food. He noticed a note on her vanity which was addressed to him. 

Dear Pegan,

oh how I dread the thought of leaving you. You are one of the select few who has always stood by my side, I could turn to you no matter what and know that I would come out of the conversation with a better perspective on things. Do not fret over my disappearance, I planned it with the best of the best and I don't mean Heero Yuy. No, not even he knew of this. Tell him of this, tell them all of this. Heero will know where to find his own letter in my room, the others will find their letters with him but only Heero may search. I'll miss you dearly my old friend. I have taken all necessities with me and have emptied out 7 of my bank accounts, I think that should last me little while don't you? Take care old friend, I'll see you in a couple years. Please Pegan, I'm depending on you to make sure noone tries to trace me.

Love,

Relena.

  
  


Gently, he folded the letter and placed it in his coat pocket. "I'm not in as good health as you may think Relena, you'll be back sooner than you may think." he whispered as he exited the room.

  
  


Millirado, Noin, Sally, Hilde, Dorothy and the Gundam pilots were informed and were now all seated in the private living room of the mansion. Pegan stood in the centre feeling ten pairs of eyes burning right through him. He swallowed hard before speaking. "I'm sure all of you know why you were called down here. Relena has not been kidnapped, assassinated etc. She ran away. I have been told not to let anyone search for her and I will follow her wishes as if they were her last. Heero, she left you a letter hidden in her room and she believe you'll know where to find it. Now, I'll excuse myself and pack my bag. Too many memories in this old house for me to bare. I will continue to live in the Sanq Kingdom, but I don't think anyone will hear much of me. Good-bye, maybe we'll meet again when Relena returns although I doubt she'll be the same." He bowed to Milliardo and exited the room.

  
  


Silent footsteps padded across the floor and made their way up to Relena's room. Shutting the door gently behind him Heero made his way across to Relena's bed and sat down in the familiar position. Every night for the past year he sat there, staring. Staring at his sleeping angel until minutes before dawn, when he would slip out of her balcony window only to return again the next night. But no. He had to leave to check on some stupid mission the preventors had assigned him. He left for one night and this. This! This had happened! Maybe if he had been here he would have been able to stop her. Maybe if he had been here he would have been able to tell her he loved her. Maybe. Just maybe. 

  
  


He looked around to see anything out of place and that's when he noticed. Noticed the bear placed on the shelf in her walk-in closet. He walked in and picked up the bear. She left it. Was the first thought that crossed his mind. Frowning he searched the shelf and found nothing. He sat down on the rocking chair that over-looked the zen garden. He carefully searched the bear and noticed the beck had a very slight incision and there was a sheet of paper sticking out. Also he noticed that the thread had been left dangling. He carefully undid the stitching and pulled out the paper which he noticed was not the only one. There were rolls of tiny folded up sheets and each on had a name on it. He also found a little envelope addressed to Milliardo. Finding a needle on the table right in front of him he carefully sewed the bear back up. Walking out of the room he stopped. Breathing in the last breathe of the unmistakable scent in her room; Calvin Klein perfume, her personal preference; there was peppermint, her favourite candy; and then there was the slight smell of cigar smoke, the cause of being around so many old and smoking delegates. He was so distracted he didn't notice Duo coming down the hall. 

~Duo's Point of View~

  
  


I noticed his closed eyes, his nostrils slightly flared and the expression on his face. So calm. So peaceful. I may be loud and obnoxious but I know when enough is enough. He looked so unlike the Heero Yuy I knew from the war. The effect this one girl had on him was incredible. Not even being chained to a wall and being beaten would change him this much. His eyes snapped open and he stared at me. I was scared. His eyes. They didn't hold the cold menacing glare they were trained to hold. Tears. That's what I saw. I saw glistening tears in his eyes. Tears of sorrow. Tears of pain. I slowly walked up to him and held a tissue out to him. He slid down against the wall he had been leaning against, and the tears. The agonizing tears. They fell. One after the other. "She's gone!" he screamed in agony. "How could she leave me!? God damn it!" I froze. Never had I feared of something so much. 

Death could never strike so much fear into me as the image before me. Heero was crying. 

  
  


"She'll be back, Heero. She loves you and could never stop loving you. She won't leave you. Hell, remember back in wars? She followed you over sea, country to country. She followed you all over the planet. She wouldn't leave you alone then and she sure as hell won't leave you now!" Heero looked up at me, his eyes were so sad. So agonizingly sad. 

  
  


"How will I live without her? She was everything to me. She was my life!" He pounded his fist against the wall. 

  
  


"Heero! She will come back! She'd do anything for you, and you god damn know it!" I grabbed his shirt collar and shook him fiercely. "Believe me this once. Just, this once! Believe me." He nodded.

  
  


"I believe you, Duo." I smiled, showing all my teeth. 

  
  


"Come on Heero, let's get you patched up. We don't want the others to know about your little emotion explosion. Why, if we let them know it'd wreck your reputation and Shinigami knows how important that is!" I shoved him into the washroom and got him a cold, wet cloth ready.


	3. Chapter2- Letters recieved

~*~chapter 2- letters recieved~*~

  
  


Everyone waited patiently in the grande living room. Heero slowly passed out the letters to everyone, and handed Milliardo his envelope. Sitting down on the reclining la-z-boy he took the wooden carving of Wing-Zero. He marvelled at how exact and precise everything was down to sanding. He carfully opened the cockpit and gently slid out the letter.

  
  


Heero,

Heero, Heero, Heero. He seemed to actually hear her sighing his name over and over. What am I to say? I'll miss you. No, I won't. Leaving you will tear my insides apart. I'm sorry for leaving you my love, but to you I never really was your love was I? Just some stupid little mission I was in your eyes. Don't worry, I am not mad at you. Disappointed, slightly. Please don't try and stop me, this is hard on all of us and I understand that this must be difficult for you too. By me leaving this means harder and more dangerous missions for you. But I am giving you a mission. Should you chose to accept, your mission will be to decline every suicidal mission and stay alive. For me. The last request ever asked for by Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft Dorlain. I know you aren't one to decline missions so I hope you do accept this one. When I said it would be the last request by Relena Dorlain means that I won't be Relena Dorlain when we meet again. Never again. I refuse to go back to a life where I was miserable. You and a few others were the only ones tying me back. But I broke free of those few threads. This isn't what I would call a good-bye, farewell, etc. A good-bye, farewell and etc. are... well... the meaning is not what I mean and as a politician I must chose my words carefully. I suppose the good ending to this letter would be... I'll see you down the road. When we meet again, I'll be different, you may like the new me you might not. 

Well, 

Je ne Heero,

Till we meet again, my love.

"Mission, accepted... my love." He glanced around the room. Everyone was quiet as their thoughts were deeply wrapped up in reading their letters. He smirked 'she always did have that effect on everyone.' 

  
  


~*~Duo's point of view~*~

  
  


I carefully unwrapped the letter from Jousan. 

  
  


Dear Duo,

you've been a good friend for the last couple of years. I'm sorry that I've was a little tied up recently but you were there for me through many good and bad times. You gave me a good laugh when I was sad. You gave me a helping hand when I fell and didn't want to get up. You made me relax and have fun when I had been sitting in my office for days on end. I promise that when we see each other again in a couple years we'll have lots of fun. Go to parks, go watch a movie with the gang or just run around like crazy. I know tonight was when we were going to talk about your little love crisis. Just tell Hilde how you feel, you may be surprised about how she felt. I can't wait to hear you lame jokes again Shinigami,

Yours truly,

Relena.

  
  


I smiled, "Things just won't be the same around here without you Jousan. A few years it is then. I just hope Heero will survive those few years." 

  
  


~*~Trowa's point of view~*~

  
  


I opened the letter and carefully tucked the ribbon away in my coat pocket.

  
  


Dear Trowa,

the ever-silent and watchful Trowa. Little gets by you without being noticed. You may be wondering how I got past you since you were staying in the room right next to mine. Please don't be angry with me after I tell you. Well, I put some sleeping powder on your food. I'm terribly sorry but I just couldn't have you knowing. Well I hope you're not upset with me because I'm going to continue with my letter. You have plenty of good advice, I was one of the few lucky ones to ever receive the grace of your wisdom. The world needs your wisdom, spread it. Let it be known what happens in the mind of the wise Trowa Barton or Triton Bloom as some may call you. I can't wait until I can receive listen to your advice once again, but the next time it won't be on politics or anything of the sort. Stay wise and true to yourself. 

Yours truly,

Relena.

  
  


A small smirk came to my lips. 'Always was one for words'.

  
  


~*~Quatra's point of view~*~

  
  


I gently folded the ribbon and held it gently in the palm of my hand.

  
  


Dear Quatra,

in so many ways you are so much stronger than I. You manage to hold onto your ideals of peace. Me? I'm all talk some show, but mostly talk. But you. You manage to do it. You pull through with your promises. I was nothing more than false talks. You know me well enough to know the rest of this letter. Over the years we became good friends. Our friendship. I'll always treasure it. Our political careers have allowed us to meet more often than I could meet the others. Thank you for always believing in me. I'll miss you.

Yours truly,

Relena.

  
  


I turned my hand into a fist to stop the tears from flowing down my face. Enough tears had been shed today I would try my best not to add to them. 

  
  


~*~ Wufei's point of view~*~

  
  


I placed the ribbon on the coffee table beside me and proceeded to read the letter. 

  
  


Wufei,

well this move has most likely degraded me back down to stupid onna as you so gracefully put it. I know we weren't the best of friends, but I always held you in high respect and strived to gain your respect. Believe me, it wasn't easy. The first time you called me Relena and not Woman or onna I was jumping up and down inside. I know not many people gain your respect especially woman. But I did it, and I was so proud. Proud of myself for not giving up. Your pride and sense of honor makes you sometimes seem arrogant to others, but to me... I don't know... it makes me hold you in high respect. I guess it makes you... well you. Don't lose your sense of pride and honor, because then who will duo have to taunt? You'll quite literally kill him! If you're not there to taunt he'll resort to taunting Heero and you know where that will put him. Stay proud, stay true, but you might want to place woman in higher respect from now on. Who knows? We might just surprise you. 

Yours truly,

Relena Peacecraft.

  
  


"I never lost my respect for you Relena, and I never will."

  
  


~*~ 

  
  


My hand was trembling as I slowly opened the letter. Breathing in deeply I began to read the letter's content.

  
  


Dear Hilde,

I was truly amazed at how fast our friendship bloomed. I never realised it before, but I took our friendship for granted. I'm sorry. Well, since we're best friends you know everything that I'm going to write but there are some things I must write. I'll miss you. A phrase that is so small yet has so much meaning. My last word of advice to you is, 'Of all the words of tongue or pen, the saddest are those... it might have been' by John Greenleaf Whittier. Tell Duo how you feel. I'll see you soon Hilde,

Best friend,

Relena Peacecraft.

  
  


I choked back the tears that were welling up and smiled. I smiled, knowing my friend was safe and leading a life that didn't cause her misery. 

  
  


~*~Milliardo's point of view~*~

  
  


To my surprise there was a video chip in the envelope alongside it was a small note which simply stated that I should show this video to all the people who received letters. I placed the small chip onto the video player. The machine began to spin the small round ship. Faster. Faster and faster until it began to play.

  
  


~*~Normal point of view~*~

  
  


Relena's face appeared on the screen. "Hello, Brother. Gundam pilots. Hilde. And I highly doubt you're there but if you are, hello Pegan. I guess I owe all of you an apology. I'm sorry. I say sorry far too much for my own good as Wufei put it so gently once before. Well, you were right Wufei. Let me tell you all a story. Once there was a princess, a young, stupid, naive little girl she was. Happy though, she was happy. Happy because she had a loving family, a loving, handsome father; a loving, beautiful mother; and a loving, caring, handsome and somewhat over-protective older brother." Milliardo felt tears sting his eyes. "Now, being the naive little girl she was she thought the whole world was like this but that all changed in a blink of an eye. Stripped away of her loving family. Warm mansion. Her childhood, taken away. But she was stupid and self-centred that she thought this was the worst thing that had ever happened on the face of this planet." Relena got up from the seat she was sitting on in her room and got up to go to her vanity. Brushing her hair she continued with the story. "But the princess was wrong. Oh so very wrong. Children, her age. Were being taken in to prepare for a war! Now the princess did not entirely lose her childhood, but these children did. They lost everything!" she was pacing across the floor furiously now. Each step she took seemed to echo how she felt. Angry. "Many, many years later when the war was beginning she had the honor to meet these pilots. She found this pilot washed up on the beach. Her stupidity and naivety never left her. She fell in love with this pilot. It was against every rule she had been brought up to believe. All the lies she had been brought up to recognise as the truth. She was betrothed to a handsome man only a year older. Smart. Everything that a princess could want. But he wasn't the pilot. At first she thought that it was only a simple school-girl crush but later realised that her betrothed could never captivate her with just one glance. A simple flick of the hand. Or any small gesture. She followed him everywhere to discover his true personality. What was past that cold exterior. All the travelling cost her many precious things and people. She lost her adopted father. She lost her home. She lost all those gold digging friends of hers. But she gained so much. So very much. She called off the betrothal. The princess found her long-lost brother. She found many true friends. She lost the stupidity, much to the princess's delight. She lost her naivety. She met all the Gundam pilots. She became Queen of the World, not that she really wanted to, but there was still many things she could do to help the world which was in turmoil. And... she fell in love. She fell in love with the most handsome boy. No. He was no boy. He had never been a boy. He simply had a boys body, but his mind. His mind. Oh it was something else. She could see it through his beautiful, deep Prussian-blue eyes. Oh she saw it all much to his dismay. But he never knew. He never knew, no, he never knew how much she loved him. In a way he himself was naive. He refused her feelings thinking he wasn't worth her. But he was. She longed for the day when he would accept her touch and when he would touch her back. She longed for the day when he would say I love you back to her. She longed for that day. But it never came. And never will. Because the princess is gone. Gone forever." She looked down sadly. "Milliardo, I know you are still grieving over the death of Lucretzia. But she is still here. She's everywhere. She whispers, you just have to chose to listen. Don't stand still when the world moves forward. Stay strong Brother. I love you. I'll be watching you Brother, so do be a good boy." she gave a small wink. "Gundam pilots. All I have to say to you is in those letters. Heero, stay strong and alive. Because if you don't it will be an even longer time before I see you. Hilde, ah there's no point in saying anything you're reading my mind at this very moment!" she laughed. Hilde smiled even though tears streamed down her face. "Well, Ja ne for now!" she waved and the video ended. Milliardo removed the chip and slowly walked over to Heero. 

"Yuy, I think she wants you to have this." he tossed him the chip and walked out of the room. The others followed suit. Heero stared at it, then placed it on the inside of his wooden Gundam.


	4. Chapter3-Don't Leave Me Old Friend

~*~Chapter 3-Don't leave me old friend ~*~

  
  


Each opponent eyed each other wearily. "I forgot how good you are Sorcha! You've been gone on that mission too long." the other girl smirked.

"Still not as good as you Nerida. That's probably why you're team leader!" They both ran towards each other full speed. Sorcha had long, un-tameable wavy black hair. Her green eyes seemed to glisten in the light and cast a shadow when they were in the dark. Her voice held a rich Irish accent. The one named Nerida ducked to avoid a fatal kick. Grabbing Sorcha's foot Nerida flipped her over her head. Then pressed a glistening dagger to her throat so that one move would slit her throat. "I give." she sighed disappointedly. Nerida tucked her dagger away and helped Sorcha up. 

"Come on, we got to go meet Elita, Jo and Sajana. First though I have to go to my room. I'll meet you guys in the briefing room Dr. T will be pissed if you're a no show. She's already mad at you because of your last mission." Sorcha nodded sadly. Nerida smiled at her reassuringly before heading towards her room. 

  
  


The one known as Nerida sat quietly at her vanity. This room was so much like her room in the Peacecraft mansion. 'No! It is not MY room in the Peacecraft mansion. It is Relena Peacecraft Dorlain's, NOT Nerida Jackson's. How long has it been? 1 year 12 months and 16 days...' she was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt something licking at her ankles. She gently picked up the small gray wolf pup. "Hi Zero!" she had named it after Wing Zero but usually just called him Zero. "Come on boy, let's go meet everyone." she gently put the small pup on the ground. Zero followed her every command, it absolutely adored her. It gently pawed at her leg showing his big black eyes, it whimpered gently. She shook her head and picked him up, "you're getting too lazy for your own good." The duo quickly made it's way to the briefing room.

  
  


The door burst open as Nerida and Zero fell flat on their faces. Nerida quickly scurried to her seat. "Sorry about that. I kind of tripped." 

"We noticed." Elita had dirty blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders, hazel eyes and freckles. Sajana was Arabian with dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and brown eyes. She had a dark tan and metal garments strapped to each arm which each hold daggers which come out on command. Jo had white hair (a/n: yes I know it sounds ridiculous but I know someone who's in grade 7 with white hair. It's natural mind you *glares*) and a slight tan from spending so much time on the beaches. The group leader, Nerida had fine, long, waist-length honey-blonde hair. Her cerulean blue eyes held pride, innocence long forgotten, honor and strength. 

Dr. T coughed getting everyone's attention back on her. "The organization is now officially being called the Soke organization. They are planning on attacking the Preventors headquarters in exactly one month. This means much more intense training from now on. No more raves or wild parties. Every second you're not eating/drinking or sleeping you are training. You have the rest of today off. So, go have fun at your last rave or something. "As they were all leaving Dr. T held Nerida back. Immediately Zero started growling and bearing his teeth at her. "Well isn't he over-protective?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, he's just showing off. Aren't you boy?" The wolf immediately began to lick her hand affectionately. 

"We've just gotten news that Mr. Pegan Bowring has just fallen extremely ill and was rushed to the hospital last night. The doctors say that his chances aren't good. He only has about two days maximum. I know I don't know much of your past Nerida, but I'm allowing you to go. Just please, don't blow your cover and get anybody killed." Nerida began to tremble. 'Pegan, dying? He can't! I have to go, I won't believe it until I see it.' "Come back safe... Rele-."

"Don't! Don't call me that! I am not Relena Dorlain Peacecraft any longer Tristan!" Dr. T / Tristan looked at her sympathetically. 

"You have 3 days off Nerida." she simply nodded. Gathering her wits she called for Zero to follow her and ran towards the hangar. 

  
  


Nerida had chosen to take a stealth plane and concealed it in a nearby forest. She jumped into her convertible black Jag. Running in almost out of breathe she asked the nurse at the front desk as nicely as she could where Pegan was. It only took a few seconds but to Nereda it took ages. He was on the top floor. Running she slammed into the elevator button jamming her finger into it impatiently. "Come on, come on!" she urged it through clenched teeth. "Damn!" She began running once again up and up up hundreds of stairs. She finally made it to his room. Glancing through the window she saw him hooked up to the IV. She took a deep breathe as she entered his room. "Pegan?" her voice was barely audible, it was just slightly louder than a mouse. He didn't respond. The only the thing that reassured her that he was still alive was the steady pulse of the heart monitor. She shut the door quietly behind her. "Pegan?" she asked again, this time with more confidence. His eyes opened slightly. 

"R-Relena?" she smiled. And walked over to his bedside. 

"Yes, it's me old friend." He sighed, then mustering up all the energy her could he placed his hand on hers. 

"I knew you'd come. I missed you Relena." Tears suddenly spilled out of her own eyes as he said this. He squeezed her hand gently and looked into her eyes, eyes holding more tears than it could bear. "I'm glad I could see you on my last day in this cruel, cruel world. It was gentle enough to me, but for you... it was too cruel for me to bear watching. You were always like a granddaughter to me except, much more like a friend. Stay strong Relena, the world needs your strength." 

"No Pegan, no! Don't leave me, please. I'll do anything, just promise you'll stay here with me. Please Pegan!" she sounded like a lost child, a lost child who had just lost everything, she sounded like the lost child she was in her memories of her short childhood. She sounded like a lost child that she was all to familiar with.

"You'll do quite fine without me Relena." His face contorted in pain, "It's my time, Relena. I'll be watching over you. Good-bye, Relena."

"No Pegan. You told me once before that there were no good-byes in life, only I'll see you later or we'll meet again soon just, no good-byes." She felt his hand go limp. She saw his skin get clammy. And she heard the heart monitor go flat. Oh that wretched heart monitor. The steady beat had turned flat. "Pegan? Pegan don't leave me! NOOOOOO!" She let out a scream like never before. It felt like someone had burned a whole right through her heart. She began to bawl hysterically. "Pegan come back!!! Please, I beg you!" Her heart-wrenched screams had turned into desperate whimpers begging him to come back. She got out of the room as the nurses came in. As soon as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her she knew who it was. "He left me Heero, he left me!" She began sobbing into his shirt and pounded her fist against his chest. She was shaking uncontrollably. 


	5. Vacation Cut Short

~*~Chapter4-Vacation cut short~*~

She didn't know how they got there but they ended up in front of her Jag. She had let Zero run free for a while knowing he would hold his own. She had managed to gain some self-control for a while. "Zero! Zero! Here boy!" she coaxed. "Wing Zero!!!" Faithful as ever he came trotting up wagging his tail behind him. As soon as he sensed her sadness he began to whimper and gently licked her hand. "I'm okay boy. Just a little shaken." He thrust his head affectionately into her chest. 

"Hn. So you kept the wolf?" she stared at him curiously. 

"What do you mean? I love him!" Zero stared at Heero for a moment, circled him wearily and then barked in approval. 

"Ah so you remember me, ne?" Nerida patted her leg and he came and heeled right beside her.

"Good Zero." she praised. "Well, we had better get going. I'll see you later Heero." She gently slid into her leather seated car but when she tried to shut the door it stopped mid-way. 

"Relena don't leave me again. Please." 

"I'm sorry, but I am not Relena anymore."

"Then who are you?"

"They call me Nerida Jackson, pilot 07 of the Gundam known as Fascination." He pulled her in fiercely against him. "I'll be in town for the next two days. I might see you around."

"Stay with me. Just for two days. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Heero. My feelings..." she swallowed, "My feelings still haven't changed towards you Heero." 

"I love you too Relena. I love you more than the moon and the sun."

"Heero, I am NOT Relena."

"But you are not Nerida either, but if that is what you wish I shall call you Nerida. Leave your car here, we'll come pick it up tomorrow." she nodded.

"Zero, come." as soon as the dog was out she locked the car.

  
  


Nerida had fallen asleep in the passenger seat by the time they got to the Gundam pilot's home. He carefully picked her up and took her inside with Zero keeping a watchful eye on him. "She should have called you Zechs with the way you're acting." The dog's glare turned into a ferocious growl. Nerida stirred and her eyes snapped open. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep." She eyed the room around her. It was a pig-sty. She glanced at the 7 pizza boxes. "Duo's over isn't he?" Heero nodded. "I guess I'll take the couch then."

"No, take my bed." it sounded more like a command then a polite gesture.

"No, I couldn't intrude like that."

"You're not intruding. Take it!" he growled.

"This conversation is getting us nowhere. We'll both take the bed... shit." He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, new habit. I left my bag with my clothes in my jet."

"You can borrow some of my clothes." he didn't notice the blush that raised on his cheeks.

"k. Thanks." He tossed her a pair of boxers and a baggy shirt. 

  
  


Walking into the washroom she noticed five of everything. "So they're all here." she changed and walked out. On the way back to Heero's room she noticed two figures sleeping in one bed. Grinning she stealthily crept into the room to see Duo and Hilde. She smiled and crept out. Silently she walked back into Heero's room. "So they took my advice after all, ne?" he raised an eyebrow then nodded. He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "You need a shower 01." 

"Hmph. You're one to talk."

"I'll take mine in the morning. Now go or else I'll sleep on the couch." she playfully shoved him into the washroom.

  
  


As he walked out of the washroom he was about to begin scolding her when he noticed her sleeping form with Zero next to her. Zero's big black eyes glistened in the moonlight which was filtering in by the window. The wolf's eyes watched him closely. Sighing he layed down on the other side of his sleeping angel. Gently he raised his hand and removed some of the honey-blonde locks that tainted her prefect face. He gently drifted off into sleep.

  
  


Duo snuck into Heero's room for his *wake-up call* as he so gently put it. Then he noticed some honey-blonde hair entangled with unruly brown hair. Then he heard some growling as Zero sniffed something familiar. Zero woke up. 'Wait. Wolf. Big black eyes. Honey-blonde hair. Girl. In bed with Heero.' "JOUSAN!!!" Nerida woke up with a start. Duo began jumping up and down on the edge of the bed. "JOUSAN JOUSAN JOUSAN!!!" Nerida rubbed her eyes tiredly. Heero kicked Duo off. "Oi, you could have asked nicely. 

"You wouldn't have heard it." he said glaring. Nerida sat up taking in her surroundings. Duo nearly leapt on top of her. Heero bristled as he saw Nerida hugging him back. "Get off." he growled in a dangerously low voice. 

"Zero here boy." Suddenly they noticed the wolf was gone. "Shit." Duo raised an eyebrow. "Sorry."

"What the hel- Zero? Injustice being woken up this early." he grumbled all the way back to Heero's room. "I take it as Relena is back." he said entering the room. Zero immediately leaped out of Wufei's arms and began prancing around Duo affectionately. Relena walked out of the shower in Heero's bath robe and was drying her hair with a towel. 

"Hi Wufei." Zero quickly lost interest in what Duo was trying to show him and ran over to Nerida's right leg. "Zero, be a good boy and go get Quatra, Hilde and Trowa." Zero nodded his head and ran out. 

"You certainly have that dog well trained." Wufei observed. "So, I take it that you aren't going by Relena Dorlain Peacecraft any longer?"

"You got it. Wait till everyone gets here and I'll tell everyone why I'm back so early." She chuckled as she heard Hilde scream. Quatra yelped in surprise and Trowa just began to follow the wolf back. 

"Relena!?!" Hilde and Quatra yelled at the same time. Trowa just nodded towards her. Zero went back to standing by Nerida.

"Actually, I'm not Relena anymore. I'm Nerida Jackson and I would greatly appreciate if you would call me that from now on. I am pilot 07 of the Gundam Fascination. I didn't intend to actually meet any of you here yet. I was supposed to come back in a year. I must return to my HQ tomorrow."

"So, if you weren't supposed to come back for another year, why'd you come back?" Hilde inquired curiously.

"Pegan... Pegan died." she said as her eyes filled with tears once again. "I can't go to the funeral. It's to be held in one week and he's being buried in the Peacecraft graveyard." One tear escaped but she fiercely wiped it away. 

"Jousan, things will be alright." duo said rubbing her back. "Come on let's go make whip up some breakfast."

  
  


Duo came out with five plates filled with huge stacks of chocolate chip pancakes. "Duo, I don't think everyone will be able to finish those." Nereda said politely. His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"This isn't for you guys. This is for me!!!" he said as he began to wolof them down. Hilde brought out everyone else's. 

"Bon appetite." shee leaned over to Nerida and whispered in her ear. "I need to talk to you later."

"Sure. After breakfast we'll take a walk." she nodded.

  
  


"Heero, can we borrow your car?" he nodded and tossed her the keys. "Come one Hil, let's go burn some road."

"Agreed."

  
  


"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Nerida asked. Hilde looked down at her feet.

"I want to break up with Duo." she said quietly. 

"What!?!" she lost control of the car as it swerved over three lanes and then back. "Why would you want to do something like that?" she asked somewhat stunned.

"Things have been going great between us but..."

"But what?"

"Well, I'm only 20! I don't want to be tied down with kids and responsibilities yet. I still have university ahead of me. But I think Duo has other plans. I know he wants kids and a house and I want it too but..." she covered her face in her hands. "I just don't know what I want!!! Things used to be so simple. Working as a sweeper is loads of fun don't get me wrong,"

"But you want more in life." Nerida finished off for her. 

"Exactly."

"Hilde. Just tell him. Don't break his heart. Just tell him how you feel. I know by the way he looks at you that he loves you. He would die before purposely trying to make you sad. Tell him that you want to slow down a little." Hilde looked up at her best friend.

"Y-You don't think that would hurt his feelings?"

"It would certainly hurt him a lot less than saying you want to break up with him." Hilde nodded. "Hey, we'll go pick up my car then we'll go shopping. Okay?"

"Sure." 

  
  


They came back to the house with as many shopping bags as they could carry and more in the car. "Hey! We're back!" Duo came running down the stairs. 

"Hilde-Babe!!!" She stopped him before he jumped on her. 

"Uh, Duo. Why don't you come help me with the rest of the bags. Nerida isn't feeling too well." 

"You okay, Jousan?" 

"I'm fine just a little internal bleeding from training last week. I'll be fine, You don't have to help." Hilde glared at her. Duo shook his head and quickly put on his shoes.

"You ain't working if you're not feeling well Princess. Shinigami's gonna make sure of that." Nerida winked at her. Duo quickly ran outside with Hilde as Nerida made her way upstairs. Suddenly the phone rang. Contemplating whether to answer it or not she finally made up her mind and answered. 

"Hello?" A familiar face appeared.

"Nerida we have a prob. at HQ." 

"Jo? What kind of problem?" 

"We're under attack. We need you to come back now!" 

"I'll be there soon. Luv ya. Stay alive."

"You too." Nerida darted up the stairs.

"ZERO!!! HERE BOY!" He immediately came to her urgent call. "Car." he quickly raced off and jumped into her car. Heero also came downstairs and saw her gathering what small possessions she had. "Heero help me get all my bags into my car! Quick!" she shoved her feet into her sneakers and loaded her guns. 

"Where are you going?" he asked monotonously.

"I have to go back to HQ they're under attack. Zero!!!" The wolf came running back, "Take the bags to the car." she pointed to her shopping bags as she said this. She stuck her head outside, "Duo! Hilde! Put all my bags into my car." 

  
  


As soon as everything was set she jumped over the door and landed with perfect grace into her seat. Zero was seated in the back and everybody was outside. "I'll miss you all." Heero stepped forward.

"I'm going with you." 

"No, you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"No and that's final. I don't have time for this." He jumped in the car.

"You are so annoying! Fine if you want to come, come. Same for the rest of you but I can't guarantee your safety and you'll have to follow." She peeled out of the driveway and went as fast as she could down the highway towards the forest. The others followed suit. "Zero get the guns from the trunk." Zero complied and opened the seat that led to the trunk and brought out two guns of the latest models. "Good boy. Give them to Heero." Heero took the guns and loaded them. 

"Does he understand English?" Heero asked in awe. 

"Pretty much. He's the best of friends. Thank you so much for giving him to me."

"Hn." The rest of the ride was silent except for the screeching of tires.

  
  


She slammed on the brakes as she parked on the inside of her jet. The other car came in a couple seconds later. "I'm going to hope to God all of you still remember how to pilot a mobile suit." she said.

"I should hope so too. We were in training since we were little." She opened up the comm. Link as the plane took off. 

"Sajana, Elita, Sorcha, Jo are you guys alright so far?" Elita appeared on the screen. 

"Nerida. We're holding them off okay, but they have reinforcements and Tristan isn't letting Sorcha fight because of her failure on the last mission."

"What!? That's insanity! I'll talk to Tristan later. I have the Gundam pilots and Hilde Schbeiker with me. We should be there in half an hour. I'm going as fast as I can. It's a mobile suit battle right?" Sajana nodded her confirmation.

"Never were one for words were you? Prep my Gundam, one Taurus and 01 to 05."

"Affirmative."

"See you soon." Sajana cut the connection and Nerida ended her side as the screen went blank.


	6. Introductions made

~*~Chapter 5-introductions made~*~

Nerida could have vomited at the sight before her. She saw three of her friends fighting off hundreds. Your Gundams and the Taurus are in the hangar across. Hilde go with them and take the blue Taurus. I have something to do before I head out but I won't take long." Nerida jumped off the plane before it docked and ran out as fast as her legs would carry her. She barged into Tristan's office. "What the hell do you think you are doing!?!"

"I take it as you mean by what am I doing by keeping Sorcha from fighting?"

"What else would I mean!?" she spat. "Are you trying to kill the rest of us?"

"She's not ready. Physically yes, mentally she's still unstable."

"You are stark raving mad! She is the strongest person I know when it comes to mental strength!"

"She used to be at least. Ask her for details on why her mission was a failure last time. She'll tell you and you'll see why my decision was thus." Nerida fumed but decided to go help the others.

  
  


"Fascination, online." she pulled on the lever to her right. She tapped on the keyboard activating the communications system. "Jo, Elita, Sajana how are you holding up?" she asked as Fascination launched from the hangar. 

"Oh breezing right through them. They weren't expecting the Gundam pilots or Miss. Scheibeker." 

"Jo, Sajana, Elita. You three take the rest of today and tomorrow off. Don't question me." Nerida ordered as she sliced through the opposing mobile suits. "Heero, are you alright so far?"

"Hn." she smirked. In another half hour they had completely annihilated all of the other mobile suits. 

  
  


They all proceeded into the training room. They stood in what looked like a perfect circle, Nerida standing in the middle. "Well, I would say it is time for proper introductions." She walked over to the guys and Hilde. "This is Wufei Chang pilot of Nataku/ Altron otherwise known as 05." she proceeded over to Quatra, "This is Quatra Rabaaba Winner, pilot of Sandrock, otherwise known as 04." next she walked over to Trowa, "This is Trowa Barton, pilot of Heavyarms, otherwise known as 03 or Triton Bloom." He looked shocked for a second, "I did my homework." she walked over to Duo. "This is-" 

"I. AM. THE. SHINIGAMI!!! Or you can just call me Maxwell, Duo Maxwell." Hilde yanked hard on his braid. "Ow! What was that for Hil- Ow!" 

"As I was saying, this is Duo Maxwell, pilot of Deathscythe otherwise known as 02 or Shinigami as he so gracefully put it. This is Hilde Scheibeker my best friend and an ex- oz pilot. She snuck aboard Libra to get some information which the Gundam pilots needed. That's where I met her. And this is Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing Zero otherwise known as 01." She walked over to the other side of the circle. "This is Sajana Halasz, pilot of Impulse otherwise known as 08." She took more steps, "this is Elita Leare, pilot of Charisma otherwise known as 09." she proceeded even further round the circle. "This is Josephine Douglas, pilot of Enchantment otherwise known as 10."

"Mind you, if you EVER call me Josephine you'll find yourself floating down to Hell." she glared at all of them. Ignoring her glare Nerida made her way to Sorcha.

"This is Sorcha Column Sevenwaters, pilot of Irish-Legend also known as 11," Nerida leaned over to Sorcha and whispered, "meet me in my room in 1 hour. We need to talk." 

  
  


"What did you want to meet me for?" Nerida looked up from her book. Seeing Sorcha she placed her bookmark in and put it away.

"What happened on your last mission?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I looked in on their security camera and noticed you had set everything up perfectly, but there was one of their soldiers with you. Who was he?" Sorcha looked down, willing the tears to stay back. "Sorcha, tell me. Please." Nerida begged. "You've been so quiet since you got back, you never want to talk to me, or anyone anymore. We are friends and friends help one another. I swear I won't tell anyone anything." Sorcha sat on the couch and curled her legs up. 

"Alright. He... he was my... he was my fiancee!" she said as tears fell. She was crying. "We were going to be married in a week. We had it all planned. It wasn't going to be big or fancy. I found out that he was there after I had planted all the bombs. I got him, but he said he couldn't leave. He said that all his friends were there. He told me to leave without him." By now her voice was quivering, as was the rest of her body. "I couldn't kill him and leave. So, I went around disarming all the bombs. They found out. They caught me and killed him right in front of me!!!" Nerida put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders. Sorcha began bawling into her shoulder. 


End file.
